WikiPlays/Embruss Part 1: Welcome to Embruss
Script Nolan: Ok you guys wanna play one of the badass games currently out right now Dillon: Badass game? ok. Noah: Sure, why not? (It cuts to the planet Earth) Narrator: Life...was shattered a long time ago Noah: OH SHIT! CLIPBOARD! Narrator: There were only a few human survivors who escaped the clutches of Darason a dark lord who started the post apocolyptic space war (Earth explodes as a evil laughter is heard) Dillon: Darason, sounds like an edgy YouTuber. Narrator: However where did they go when Earth was helled at its knees they went to a unforseeing planet named Embruss (It shows all of Embruss) Where it says one is chosen to end the post apocalyptic space war *Noah writes down all the stuff.* Noah (writing): Earth is destroyed. Space war. Darason is evil and started the war. They went to a planet called Embruss. One is chosen to end the war- THIS IS JUST STAR WARS! (Cutscene ends and shows a character creator) Dillon (VO): Oh so it is Mass Effect. Noah (VO): Alrighty, guys, whaddya wanna make this character like? Maybe make it some shit for DeviantArt dweebs. Dillon (VO): Let's make Keanu Reeves. Noah (VO): Even better! (they create Keanu Reeves in a huge montage) Noah (VO): And now that our 80s montage is done, time to play the fucking game! (The game starts with their custom character waking up in a escape pod) Male Voice (heavy breathing) W...Where the hell am I? Noah (VO): You're in The Matrix. Dillin (VO): Or Spongebob 3. Noah (VO): Or John Wick or Toy Story 4, or Constantine. (Noah controls the character to look around as he sees space while in the escape pod) Male Voice: What happened i don't remember a lot...(strts to get visions in his head but thinks its just a headache Noah then uses the controller to see the computer but it doesn't turn on) Male Voice: Damn It! Noah (VO): Guys, the fucking computer's not working. Dillon (VO): Boo hoo. (Dillon moves the controller to turn it on one more time and it does as the male tries to locate on the map where he is) Satan (VO): Let me play a sad song on the world's smallest violin. Noah (VO): Satan, what are you doing here? Satan (VO): What? Can't have a little fun? Dillon (VO): No. (The Male tries to radio for help) Male Voice: Hello? Hello? is anyone there??... (No reply, until someone does) Noah (VO): AHA! OTHER PEOPLE! Buddy: "Hello I am Buddy. An automated AI" Noah (VO): Ah, never mind. Back to square one. Dillon (VO): I guess this is a tutorial dude. Male Voice: (sarcasm) Oh thats fuckin helpful *The computer eventually turns on.* Noah (VO): Oh, okay, looks like the computer is working! Buddy: I am here to help you master your computer and mecha-suit. Male Voice: Ok can you tell me where i am? Buddy: Scanning...uknown Male Voice: You gotta be fuckin kidding me Buddy: (breaking fourth wall) Use the analog stick to move around but you probably already knew that. Noah (VO): At least the game isn't lying. Male Voice: Ok now what. Buddy: You can use the X button to jump. But you probably knew that too. Now you can use triangle to punch Noah (VO): No, to be fair, I thought A was to jump. Just a pro MLG tip Sonic taught me. Male Voice: I have no clue what your talking about. Buddy: Now some fun stuff. You can use the square button to quick fire a plasma bolt. Male Voice: Square button? is that whats on my suit? Buddy: breaking fourth wall. Male Voice: just what exactly is a fourth wall? Buddy: Definition....unsure Noah (VO): Square buttons are really what... never mind. Buddy: You can use L2 to aim your plasma bolt or any of the other projectiles I mention. You can use circle to summon an electro blade and swing it. Male Voice: What the hell are you talking about? Male Voice: Electro blade hmm interesting Buddy: Finally you can walk up to a wall to climb it, use R2 to use a thermomachine gun, R1 for a forcefield and L1 to throw an ice grenade. Noah (VO): When you're in the dark, and you need to see, you need E- (spams the Circle Button) ELECTRICITY! EEEEEEEEEEE-LECTRICITY! Dillon: Damn it Noah. *Suddenly Buddy detects Raiders* Noah (VO): AHA! FINALLY, SOMETHING GOOD! B.U.D.D.Y: Sir hate to inform but i see a ship approaching us wow its a big one and filled with other ships *Raiders jump out of the ship as they look around and growl at the player* Male Voice: Who the hell are these guys? "he tries to shake one off the pod Noah (VO): Alrighty guys, we gotta take 'em out on a nice, lovely date, and eat at a fancy restaurant and drive 'em back home! Buddy: Raiders. No good news. Male Voice: Ok what are Raiders? Noah (VO): Clipboard time! B.U.D.D.Y: Raiders are psychopathic ravagers who would destroy anything and it appears to me they got the big boys finding you Raider Guard: YEEEEEEHAAAAWWW!!!!!!!Category:WikiViews Category:Reviews Category:Comedy